nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2013
]] : The Complete Series DVD set is released.]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year 2013. Television Series premieres * February 19 - Peter Rabbit * March 23 - Monsters Vs. Aliens airs a sneak-preview episode * March 29 - Lalaloopsy * May 25 - Sanjay and Craig * June 8 - Sam & Cat * July 1 - AwesomenessTV * August 12 - PAW Patrol (Nick Jr.) Season premieres * March 23 - The Fairly OddParents, season 9 * May 2 - Big Time Rush, season 4 Specials * March 23 - 26th Annual Kids' Choice Awards * April 27 - Big Time Marvin Series finales * February 2 - Victorious airs its final episode. * February 15 - Planet Sheen * April 27 - Supah Ninjas ''two seasons. * May 1 - ''Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures airs its final episode on TeeNick. * May 8 - The Troop airs its final episode on NickToons. * June 17 - House of Anubis airs its final episode on TeeNick. * July 25 - Big Time Rush, airs its final episode Movies * May 27 - Nicky Deuce * August 24 - Swindle * November 29 - Jinxed Books * September 24 - SLIMED!: An Oral History of Nickelodeon's Golden Age Comics * July - IDW begins publishing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: New Animated Adventures Albums * July 16 - The Legend of Korra: Original Music From Book One Video games * October 22 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge Home video releases DVD Retail releases * January 15 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Extreme Kah-Rah-Tay ** The Wild Thornberrys: Season 2, Part 3 * January 29 - Hey Arnold!: Season 3 * February 26 ** Rocko's Modern Life: The Complete Series ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Turtles * March 5 ** H20: Just Add Water: The Complete Season One ** H20: Just Add Water: The Complete Season Two ** H20: Just Add Water: The Complete Season Three * March 12 ** CatDog: Season 3 ** Nickelodeon Double Feature: The Rugrats Movie / Rugrats Go Wild ** SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 8th Season * April 9 - Hey Dude: Season 4 * May 14 - Hey Arnold!: Season 4 * May 21 - The Legend of Korra, Book 1: Air * June 11 - The Wild Thornberrys: Season 3 * July ** Danny Phantom: Ghost Hunter ** Hey Arnold!: Stoop Kid and Other Stories ** The Wild Thornberrys: Call of the Wild * July 9 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Enter Shredder * July 16 - Hey Dude: The Final Season * July 30 - The Angry Beavers: The Complete Series * August 20 - CatDog: The Final Season * September 10 - The Wild Thornberrys: The Final Seasons * October 1 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ultimate Showdown * October 8 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Complete Series * October 15 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: The Frightening 2nd Season ** Hey Arnold!: The Final Season ** Rocko's Modern Life: The Final Season * November 5 - Dora the Explorer: Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular Manufacture-on-demand releases * October 29 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Volume 1 * November 8 ** Best Player ** The Boy Who Cried Werewolf * November 15 ** House of Anubis: Season 2, Volume 1 ** House of Anubis: Season 2, Volume 2 * December 9 - House of Anubis: Season 1 * December 13 - A Fairly Odd Christmas Blu-ray * February 19 - Fun Size * May 21 - The Legend of Korra, Book 1: Air * October 15 - SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas! iTunes releases * February 19 - Fun Size * February 17 - Marvin Marvin, Volume 2 * February 17 - Wendell and Vinnie, Volume 1 * February 18 - See Dad Run, Volume 2 * February 9 - Supah Ninjas, Volume 3 * January 3 - House of Anubis, Volume 8 * February 7 - House of Anubis, Volume 9 * March 11 - House of Anubis, Volume 10 * March 25 - The Fairly OddParents, Volume 10 * March 27 - House of Anubis, Volume 11 * May 30 - Wendell and Vinnie, Volume 2 * June 2 - See Dad Run, Volume 3 Business * April 15 - Marjorie Cohn, the President of Content Development at Nickelodeon, resigns from the network, along with executive vice president Alison Dexter.Nick and More!: Longtime Executive Marjorie Cohn Leaving Nickelodeon References 2013